Rushing Causes Problems
by WouldBeWordsmith972
Summary: Being in a rush is never a good thing - just as Jude and Zero are about to find out. One relatively normal morning, one unexpected accident, one race against time. Can Zero save Jude from the one thing humanity can't defeat or will time consume them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Rushing Causes Problems**

 _ **A 'Hit The Floor' Fanfic – Zero and Jude**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to 'Hit The Floor' and no profit has been made from this text.**

Jude was always prepared. He'd had to be throughout his life to try and live up to his father's expectations (however unreasonable they may have been). He'd always been on time too. Never late, always bang on time or even a little early - though never too early as that can be seen as bad manners. Jude's life was completely prepared for. That was until he fell in love with Zero.

Zero was more of a laid back character. He tried not to stress about anything and was always trying to enjoy the moment (he probably could because Jude had already planned out his schedule when he was his agent). This perhaps stemmed from his difficult upbringing but he rarely – if ever – discussed such a time in his life, and so we'll most likely never know. Don't be fooled, he does go after the things he wants, just in his own way. The best example – when he realised he couldn't let the man he loved walk out of his life. No one, not Jude, not the fans, not even Zero himself, could have foretold that Zero was going to step up to the man he loved and kiss him, in front of his teammates, his coach, and the media. What a way to shoe someone you love them – point Zero.

So neither Jude nor Zero ever really had to rush, because they were either very well prepared or really chilled. That was until they started dating. Jude and Zero had never been happier and felt like they had accomplished so much (which they had). But with that happiness came some mischief. They would regularly 'fool about' and usually Jude would end up in a blinding rush to get to a meeting on time. Zero tried to remind him that rushing wouldn't solve anything, but Jude always disagreed.

"Rushing can make all the difference," Jude countered as he hastily buttoned up his shirt. "If I rush and can get out of this house and into my car and on the road in as few a minutes as possible, it gives me a few more minutes on the road so I'm not too late for my meeting. And today's a big one." Jude was meeting with the league and Jelena to discuss the future of the Devil's and how they could buy back the arena from Oscar.

"Okay," Zero said not fully believing his boyfriend's words. "But we both know that you, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, are never going to speed or run a red light or break one traffic violation. It's just not in your bones."

"Oh, unlike you, Mr. I-Break-Every-Rule?" Jude cocked an eyebrow incredulously. "And get dressed. You have a practise to get to in half an hour." Zero was still lying in their bed, his delicacies covered with the duvet, leaving his perfectly chiselled chest and stomach in full view. He was still naked from their late night and early morning activities.

"Exactly! I have half an hour to get ready." Zero rolled over and closed his eyes.

"No you don't." Jude finished tying his tie and walked over to Zero. "You have half an hour to get up have a shower, get dressed, have something to eat, and get to the arena, which actually isn't a lot of time."

Zero continued to lie on his side and ignore Jude's words. So Jude decided he'd wake him up. Jude purposefully walked round to Zero's side of the bed. He forcefully grabbed Zero's shoulders and pinned him on his back. Zero's eyes opened wide with shock. "Hey-" he began to protest, but Jude stopped him by planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Zero welcomed the kiss and his arms found their way around Jude's neck.

They continued kissing until they both had to come up for air. They rested their foreheads together, their eyes closed, whilst they caught their breaths.

Jude tried to stand up but Zero's arms were firmly locked around his neck. "Let go," Jude laughed. "I've got to go to work and so have you." Zero still held tight.

"No, come on! Let's play hooky and skip a day. Coach won't mind if I do it just this once." Zero's eyes were full of excitement and Jude felt completely horrible inside.

"Not today Zero. This meeting with Jelena and the league is too important for me to miss. I know she kept me on because she was impressed with my work ethic, but I don't want to give her a reason for tossing me to the curb."

The earnest sincerity on his voice made Zero realise he was being a bit selfish. "Yeah, and I suppose if I also skipped a day then, that would be all the reason she'd need to trade me."

"She wouldn't do that." Jude sounded very confident.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because she knows she doesn't want to make an enemy out of me." Jude smiled devilishly, and Zero laughed.

"I may be called a devil for playing on the team, but you Sir and the Devil-in-Disguise."

"Oh really? What happened to 'Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes'?"

"Oh he's still in there; he's just not present right now." Zero leaned up and kissed Jude quickly on the lips. When he pulled away, he reluctantly let go of Jude, who stood up and cracked his back.

"Right, so I'll call you later, do you want to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie? I'll bring the food."

"Sounds like a plan." Zero smiled as Jude pulled his jacket on. "Drive safe."

"Always." Jude was now back into full on rush mode. "Maybe if I went to get her a coffee, she'd forgive me for being late."

"You won't be late." Zero said with a tone of definition.

"How do you know?" Jude asked, not fully paying attention.

"I'll explain later."Zero called as Jude grabbed his keys off the side and headed through the door.

"Love you." He paused to call back at Zero, who couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Love you too, Stupid." He replied, as Jude was gone through the door.

Zero was heading to the bathroom, when Jude came flying back into the apartment. "What's wrong?" Zero asked thinking that there was a major problem.

"Forgot my phone." Jude said and he rushed over and grabbed his phone off of his bedside drawers. "And this." He walked up to Zero and kissed his gently. Zero hummed at the pleasure of kissing Jude. It was one of his favourite things to do.

"Alright see you later." Jude spun around and headed to the door.

"Remember rushing causes problems!" He shouted so that Jude would hear every word. He shook his head and smiled at the thought of Jude pulling his face and saying how rushing doesn't cause problems but can actually solve them. He considered going back to bed for a bit, but he thought better of it. He was up now, might as well get ready. It wouldn't hurt to go the arena early and get some more practise in.


	2. Chapter 2

Traffic was flowing quite well this morning, Jude thought. There were no roadwork's, no accidents, and not too many cars. Jude decided that he didn't have to rush now, knowing that the way to work would be relatively quick.

He turned on the radio and began humming along to whatever was broadcasting. He didn't really listen to music, it was only since he had started dating Zero that he began listening to some tunes as they either on Zero's workout playlist or Zero's cool down playlist. He couldn't name any of the songs, but he could hum the melodies to a couple.

Jude pulled up in the far right lane to a red traffic light as the song changed. A few cars drove across in front of him, others pulled up next to him, as he settled further into the seat of his car. He loved his car. It was the first present Zero had gotten him, even before they were dating. It was a car he'd always wanted but never been able to afford (Porsches were very expensive), and Zero had somehow known and got him one without hesitation. God, did he love that man. He loved both sides of Zero – the public side which everyone saw, known as Zero; and his private truthful side, which only he was allowed to see, known as Gideon. Either way, Jude loved him.

The light turned green and Jude slowly pulled out. The others next to him did the same, when suddenly, an unknown force smashed into the side of Jude's car.

Everything slowed down.

Jude felt as if he was frozen, he saw every shard of broken glass fly in the air in front of him. With each piece, Jude relived every memory in his life. Memories long forgotten, memories ever present, all of them flashed before his brown eyes.

Time sped up again as the car stopped moving. Jude's head spun. It took him a minute to realise that he was upside down. His arm felt numb and he felt wet. He just hung there for a few moments, letting his head adjust to what was going on. He looked at his arm and then up to his shoulder. Ah, that's why it was numb. He had dislocated it. "That's gross." He winced out, trying to stay as calm as possible.

With his good arm, he felt down at his stomach and round his side. The wetness he could feel had stopped growing, which was a good sign, he hoped. He felt something sharp and then looked down. "Oh crap," he exhaled. A shard of rather menacing glass was sticking out of his side, a few drops of blood dripping onto the car roof. "It's a good job I had the roof up."

"Hello?" A voice called. "Hello? Can you hear me? Sir? Sir, can you hear me?"

Jude twisted his head to the side. He saw a fire-fighter and a paramedic lying flat on their stomachs, looking at him. Concern creased into their faces.

"Yes. I can hear you." Jude replied.

"Good." The paramedic replied. "Are you hurt?"

Jude nodded but he wanted to know something. "The... the other car... the one that hit me... are they alright?"

"Sir, you need to tell me if you are injured and where so we can assess the damage."

"Are they alright?" Jude asked more boldly. He's been ignored and sidetracked his whole life. If today was to be his last, he was putting an end to that.

The paramedic looked resigned so the fire-fighter answered. "They'll live and will probably suffer some jail time." He looked around the interior of the car. "Are you stuck?"

"Um... I don't know." Jude head felt like it was being hit with a sledgehammer that was on fire. "I have my seatbelt on, and I haven't tried to undo it."

"Can you try now?" Jude shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. My left arm is dislocated... and there is a giant piece of glass sticking out of my left side... torso area."

"Is there still blood coming from the wound?" The EMT now asked.

"Jude shook his head. "No, it's stopped. That's a good thing right?"

"Yes that's a good thing. Don't worry."

"Oh... I'm not... But I do feel a little dizzy..."

"That's probably all the blood rushing to your head." The fire-fighter interjected. "Don't worry. Now I've assessed the interior of the car, I know just how to get you out. Will you be able to hang on until we can get you out?"

Jude nodded his head and the fire-fighter left. The paramedic looked at Jude. "What's your name?"

"Jude..." His voice sounded strained and tired. "Jude Kinkade."

"Jude Kinkade? The EVP to the Los Angeles Devils?" Jude nodded his head. "Okay, is there anyone you'd like us to call?"

"Zero." He looked the EMT straight in the eye. "You need to call Zero."


	3. Chapter 3

Zero was in the middle of eating a bowl of cereal - they were some sort of flakes. They weren't his, they were Jude's but Zero was out of cereal so he figured he own Jude some more 'Bran Flakes' later.

Since Jude had left fifteen minutes ago, he'd had a shower and gotten dressed. He went to the living room and flicked the TV on. He realised that he'd left his coffee in the kitchen. He put his cereal down and put the news channel on as he stood up to get his coffee.

But he stopped mid-stride.

On the TV was a breaking news story. "Today, along the Santa Monica Boulevard, an SUV crashed into a black Porsche. Witnesses state that the four-by-four ran a red light, and crashed into the passenger side of the 911 Convertible, causing the Porsche to flip and roll, landing on the closed roof. We have no news from the emergency services if the driver or any unbeknownst passengers are injured or worse. Traffic is backed up through West Hollywood and along into Beverly Hills." The reporter stopped talking and raised a hand to her ear.

Zero recognised the car, he knew who was in the car, but he was frozen with fear to the spot he stood. It couldn't be him, Zero thought. Jude's always careful, this wouldn't happen to him.

"We've just received word that the car belongs to a Mr. Jude Kinkade, the EVP to the Los Angeles Devils." All else of what she said faded away. Zero's heart began thumping in his chest, like it was trying to escape. White noise filled his ears, and tears began stinging his eyes. It was Jude, it was _his_ Jude. He had to get there, but the reporter said that traffic was backed up all the way to Beverly Hills, there was no way he would make it in the car.

The reporter's voice broke through to him again. "It is unknown how bad Mr. Kinkade's injuries are, but it is believed they are extensive."

That was all Zero needed to hear. Before his brain caught up to him, he had left the apartment (he had locked it), and was running at full speed down the road. Nothing was stopping him from getting to Jude. Nothing.

It looked like he was going to be late for practise after all.

Ж Ж Ж

Every cell in Zero's body burned with exhaustion. He didn't know how long he'd been running, but his leg felt like they were jelly on fire and his chest as if someone was pouring acid into his lungs. He didn't stop. Adrenaline, fear and love can do that to a man. He needed to get to Jude. He just had to.

Car horns blared around him and he saw ahead a congregation of onlookers. He was there, at the crash. Zero pushed his way through the crowd, muttering in numerous "sorry's" as he went. With a complete disregard for the police barricade, Zero walked right into the scene. He saw the car; it was upside down, with Jude inside. He'd seen it on TV, but he didn't really believe it if he was being honest. But standing here and now, looking at the devastation that was in front of him, it all became too real.

Without thinking Zero shouted. "Jude!" He got no response. He began walking towards the car. "Jude! Jude!"

Two police officers secured him whilst a third blocked his view of the car. "Sir," the head honcho it appeared said. "You can't be here. Please, go back behind the barricade."

"No please, I have to see Jude." Zero almost didn't believe his own voice as he sounded so weak and desperate.

"And who are you?" The cop asked again.

The officer on Zero's right scoffed. "Seriously Boss? You have got to watch some sport."

"This is Zero, plays for the LA Devils." The officer on his left piped up.

"And the man trapped in that car is the love of my life, Jude Kinkade. Please, you have to let me see him."

The officer looked reserved but he didn't move. "Wait here. I'll check with the paramedics and the fire brigade to check if you can."

All Zero could do was nod his head. His whole body was trembling. The two officers let him go but they didn't leave his side, opting for silence rather than pressuring him for any answers to burning questions they may have.

A lurching noise burst through the atmosphere and the car crushed further into a small heap. Zero heard Jude cry out in pain. "Jude!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hanging upside down wasn't Jude's idea of fun. In fact, now it was his least favourite thing to do. He was sure.

The paramedic had told him to that he had to stay awake if he was going to make it out of this. He'd had four cups of coffee this morning so he thought he'd be fine. Turns out, loss of blood really does make you sleepy. His eyes began to feel heavy as he registered more and more pain, the shock and adrenaline of the initial incident wearing off.

He wanted to see Zero. God, how much he wanted the man to be right here with him – just not in the crashed, upside down, destroyed car. No, he wished Zero was here talking to him. He was probably stuck in traffic now, missing his practise. And he had definitely missed the meeting with the league and Jelena. God, he was so fired.

Jude stopped thinking and released a small laugh. It was weird the things you think of when looking into the face of death.

Jude's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Something bad was about to happen. Before he'd even finished the thought, the whole body of the car dropped closer the tarmac floor beneath it. Jude's left arm smacked onto the side and, despite being dislocated, hurt incredibly so. But that wasn't what made Jude scream out in pain. The shard of glass sticking into his side stuck itself further in and dragged up the side, increasing the size of the gash. His throat hurt from his screech, but his heart leapt when his ears heard the sweetest sound of all.

"Jude!" It was Zero. His voice sounded raw and full of terror, but all Jude could feel was hope.

"Gideon," he whispered to himself. "Zero! Zero!" He shouted as loud as he could in his tiring state.

"Jude!" Zero's voice came again. "Jude! Jude. I'm here, I'm here."

Jude turned his head to the right and saw the most beautiful sight. Zero, red-faced and sweaty, with eyes wide with fright and worry. He was beautiful. "Hi Stupid," Jude smiled, content now that he had seen Zero.

Zero chuckled. "Too right Stupid. How'd ya manage this? I told you to drive carefully."

"I did." Jude's mind began to slow. "Umm... I think you need to tell the EMT..."

"Tell the EMT what?" The paramedic's head popped into view nest to Zero's. "What's wrong Mr. Kinkade?"

Jude swallowed and began shakily. "When... err... when the car dropped further, I banged my arm... and the shard of glass... in my side... caught on the door, and tore the... hole in my side wider..." He was talking slower and his mind was growing foggy. He could feel his eyes slowly growing closed.

"Hey, hey. Mr. Kinkade? Remember what I told you? You have to stay awake alright? Otherwise we won't be able to get you out safely."

"Come on Stupid. Do what the EMT says and keep your eyes open." Jude forced his eyes open and he could see the sheer desperation spread across Zero's face.

"Okay, there we go Mr. Kinkade."

"Jude." He perked up.

"Pardon?" The paramedic looked completely confused.

"My name... is Jude... Mr. Kinkade... is my father..." Jude and Zero both chuckled whilst the EMT smiled. "Doc? Is it normal... for my whole left side... to be numb?"

"Under the circumstances, I think you're lucky you're whole body isn't numb." The paramedic responded truthfully.

"See Jude. I told you, you are one of a kind. Even the Doc says so." Zero perked up, his voice sounding hopeful for the first time since he'd arrived.

"I'm not a Doctor." The EMT admitted. "I am working towards becoming one though."

Jude smiled. "You'll make... one hell... of a good one." His words began to slur together slowly.

"Thanks Jude. We'll be back in a second; I've just got to speak with Zero here. Is it alright if we leave you for a sec?" Jude nodded his head. "Okay, now just stay awake okay." Another nod. "Good."

Ж Ж Ж

The EMT scrambled out from under the car and gave Zero a hand up. "Okay, I'm going to give it to you straight. At the rate he's losing blood, he won't last much longer. I need you to talk to him, keep him responsive. If he loses consciousness, he could end up losing a lot more."

Zero felt his breath hitch and his heart stop for a second. "Okay, I can do that. How long will it be before they can get him out?"

"Not much longer." The chief fire-fighter came jogging over. "We had to delay the extraction whilst we made the car stable. The body is squashing down because it's a convertible, not the really strong support you'd get in a normal car."

"So what does that mean?" Zero asked, feeling completely stupid with this whole situation.

"It means that we'll have to cut him out." The Chief stated. "Not cut him into bits. But cut the car apart, so we can extract him safely. But we'll have to be careful. Things like this... they have very high risks involved. If my men don't cut at precisely the right angle, at precisely the right speed, so many things could go wrong. It's a risky manoeuvre, and highly dangerous."

"Could Jude... die... if this goes sideways?" Zero asked shortly, not trusting his voice to stay monotonous.

The Chief waited a second before looking Jude straight in the eye. "Yes. But it Jude's last hope."

Zero turned away from the Chief and the EMT who continued to talk about the best way to cut into the car. The idea of procedure made Zero sick to his stomach. His breathing became erratic as his vision blurred and spun. He wasn't steady on his feet. Everything was going wrong. He couldn't lose Jude. He just couldn't.

 _Jude._ The one person who could calm him down right now was the one person facing life or death. He knew his needs were selfish but he reasoned if he could give Jude something to think about, Jude would stay awake.

Shakily and unsure, Zero made his way over to the car. The EMT jumped into his path. "The Chief said that due to the already weakened body of the car, they're going to cut as quickly as they can. It'll be a rush job, but considering how much blood Jude may have already lost, that's a risk we'll have to take. You need to talk to Jude to keep him awake. You need to keep him calm. If he's not calm, his panic will make his heart beat faster, which will pump more blood and more will gush out of his injuries. Can you do that?"

Zero took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, I can do that." He crouched down next to the car and lay flat on his stomach. He craned his head so that he could see Jude and adjusted his position accordingly.

He was about to say something – anything – when a familiar noise filled his ears. The noise was soft and sweet, whilst being joyful. How something so pure could be occurring in a situation such as now was beyond Zero. All he could do for a moment was listen, as Jude hummed a song. He knew the song, but not by name. He loved it when Jude hummed; there was just something so peaceful about hearing it that it made you believe there was no darkness in the world. That was what made Jude even more special to Gideon.

"Are you singing?" Zero asked. He couldn't resist the slight giggle that escaped his lips.

A smile spread across Jude's face. "Humming," was his simple reply. "How are you doing?"

Zero was completely confused. "How am _I_ doing? You're the one hanging upside down, in a crumbling car, with multiple injuries, and you're asking how I'm doing?"

There was a moment of silence as Jude looked deep into Zero's eyes. "Yes?"

Zero sighed and shook his head. "You really are something special aren't you, Jude Kinkade."

"Thanks. You too."

"Okay, I'm gonna let you have a pass for that this time because you are hanging upside down." Zero cleared his throat. "Alright, now Jude there's going to be a loud sawing noise, and it's going to be fine. The fire crew are just cutting the car apart so that we can get you out safely. Does that sound okay to you?"

"If it means they get me out of this car, they can cut me in half." Jude replied sarcastically.

"Hey now, I happen to quite like you in one piece." Zero replied coyly. "Top half and bottom half are both equally pleasurable." He and Jude laughed. "Okay just gimme a sec." Zero pushed himself out from under the car. He turned to the Chief. "Hit it Chief!"


	5. Chapter 5

The noise from the machinery was instantaneous. It was loud and raw and Zero thought it would make his ears bleed for a second. He crawled back onto his stomach and he could see Jude wincing in pain. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but the paramedic had told him to keep Jude calm and to talk to him, so that's what he was going to do. "Okay, so have you finished with the plans for the house? What rooms have you decided?"

"Umm..." Jude began with closed eyes, methodically going through all of the plans. He was struggling to think straight from the loss of blood and the ear-splitting noise. "I've got plans for the kitchen, living room, bedrooms with en suite bathrooms, umm... maybe a loft conversion, not quite sure there yet, wine-cellar in the basement," Jude listed off all the possible ideas he had had about their new home. He opened one eye as he counted off the rooms, to see Zero's face, contrite with worry and fear. Jude knew just how to take his mind off of the situation. "And I was thinking the baby's room could go next to ours, and then when they grew, they could have the whole loft as their space..." Jude opened his eyes to see Zero's confused and bewildered face. "Thought that would get your attention."

"Why you..." Zero began but his heart wasn't in the threat. "Oh you are so paying for that when you are better."

A sly grin spread across Jude's face. "Can't wait..." He and Zero laughed.

Jude suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide with fear and understanding as he stared straight ahead. "Umm, Gideon?" He began.

Zero snapped his head up. Jude only used his real name as a sign of affection, but his voice was so full of panic that dread filled Zero's stomach. "What?" was all he could manage to puff out, his ability to speak, gone.

"We have a problem." Jude tilted his head to the front of the car. A pool of liquid had gathered from under the car, probably a leakage of oil or gas caused by the crash. The fire crew were still sawing away, evidenced by the shimmering shower of sparks dancing onto the ground and the pool of flammable liquid.

Zero's mind couldn't keep up with his thought process, but it didn't have to, for Jude spoke, "If one of those sparks manages to catch that liquid a light, then a fire will start very close to the engine, which could cause the car to go..." He paused for a second. "Boom." He finished.

Zero looked at Jude with eyes full of sorrow and loss. He couldn't lose Jude, he wouldn't function without him. He needed to get him out but cutting him out wasn't the way.

"Gideon..." Jude began but Zero was already out from under the car and rushing over to the fire Chief.

"Chief! Chief!" He raced over, despite his aching limbs. "You need to tell your men to stop!"

The Chief turned around but didn't call his men off. "What's the matter?"

"The saw you're using, is causing sparks to fly very close to the pool of oil or gas which has gathered under the engine of the car. If you don't stop sawing, then the liquid could catch aflame and then Jude is a goner." Zero hadn't meant to sound so desperate, but the truth was, he was terrified and maybe desperation was just what they needed right now.

Turns out, desperation was just a crappy side-effect. The Chief shook his head. "That's impossible. My crew and I have already checked the fuel tank and the oil, neither of which were damaged in the crash. Besides, we've already started now, if we were to stop, the car's whole integrity will be compromised and the supports we out in place won't hold it, and it'll crush Jude." There was a pause while the Chief took a breath. "I'm not telling my crew to stop. And that's the end of it."

Zero watched as the Chief turned his back and went back to his crew. "So much for that idea..." Zero huffed under his breath. As he looked around he could see the paramedics about a hundred yards away prepping their equipment. He contemplated running over to them and getting them to tell the Chief to stop, but all of that would take longer than Jude had.

Zero turned back to the car and saw the supports bending underneath the added pressure. If Jude was going to survive this, he needed to get out of that car now. And the only person who could get him out was Zero.

Having a plan of action – _Save Jude_ – Zero crawled into the car as low as he could go. It was a simple plan: get in, grab Jude, get out – kind of like the ones you see in the movies with the gangsters and the poor damsel in distress. Only the gangsters were a totalled car; Jude was the damsel; and Zero wasn't a hero.

Once he could go no further, Zero shuffled and twisted onto his back. He huffed and groaned a few times at the uncomfortable position he was in, but reprimanded himself, knowing full well Jude was worse off.

Using his legs, he pushed himself further into the car. His head tapped against something and he twisted to look. It was Jude's good arm, hanging limply from Jude's limp body. Terror seized Zero's heart as he saw Jude just suspended there.

What was worse, it didn't look like he was breathing. "Jude?" Zero's voice came out like it had done when he'd called out for his sister when they were separated. "Jude." He said again firmer. "Jude!" He didn't get a response.


	6. Chapter 6

The news reported fluffed up her hair as her camera guy counted down. "Events have taken an unsuspected turn, as LA Devils star player, Zero, has no entered the turned over car. As the fire crew work tirelessly to cut the car body open, our sporting hero seems to have taken it upon himself to enter the unsafe car, to rescue his partner, Jude Kinkade, EVP for the Los Angeles Devils. With the safety of the situation deteriorating with each passing moment, the possibility for survival for not only Jude but now Zero as well, seems as daunting concept." As the reporter finished, the camera man zoomed in on the car, but all that could be seen were two feet in designer trainers.

Ж Ж Ж

"Jude? Hey come on, Babe." Zero pleaded. "Open up your eyes." He reached up with one arm and tapped Jude lightly on the face. "Come on, you were only just starting to tell me about the baby's room. I want to know what you'd do with it. Are you going to paint it in neutral colours, like green or yellow, or are you going to wait until we have one with us before we paint it?" Nothing. "Come on, Jude. I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You already know you're the first thing I think about all the time... I just... I can't... I don't think I can live without you..." Tears stung Zero's eyes, and one rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes to force them to go away.

The softest of touches ran down Zero's that he wasn't even sure it happened. He opened his eyes discover it was real. His baby blues look up to meet Jude's beautiful eyes. Zero released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Oh thank God." He exhaled. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Jude simply smiled. "I don't think I can live without you either."

"You heard all that?"

Jude nodded. "Every word. And don't worry, we won't have to rush into the baby stuff just yet."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Rushing is exactly what got us into this mess."

"Speaking of, why are you in here?"

Zero sighed. "Long story short: Chief wouldn't believe me about the pool outside, crew carried on cutting, needed to get you out, came to get you myself." Zero nodded his head as he finished.

"Aww... Very brave of you, but err, how exactly do you plan on getting me down, let alone out of this predicament?"

"Honestly, I thought I'd have been stopped before being able to crawl in." Seeing the look on Jude's face, he added, "I'm improvising."

"Right well, you might want to improvise quickly."

"Really, why is that?" Zero strained to look around Jude to see if there was a way to get him out.

"Because a fire just started." Jude said, completely nonchalant, as if it was normal to be in a situation such as this.

Zero whipped his head around so fast he thought he'd given himself whiplash. Jude was right, as always. A fire had started as was already starting to grow and reach for the dented bonnet of Zero's first gift to Jude.

There was only one thing Zero and Jude could say. "Oh shit."

Ж Ж Ж

"Basketball star, Zero, is still in the car, trying to rescue his lover, Jude, from the wreckage and..." The reporter fell silent as shouts, gasps and a few screams were let out around her. She looked around, her dyed-blonde curls swaying with the movement, as her eyes caught hold of the events unfolding. Turning back to the camera with wide eyes, she continued the report. "It now appears that the ground beneath the car bonnet has caught on fire. I repeat, the ground beneath the car is on fire. Both Zero and Jude are now in perilous danger."

Ж Ж Ж

"Okay, so for this to work, you'll need to undo your seatbelt. I will then catch you, and we shuffle out. Easy peasy."

Jude couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Nothing about this is easy. Besides, I can't feel my left side, so you'll have to catch that side more, but you can't because of the glass spear I am currently skewered on."

"I can work around that." Zero wasn't going to let Jude over think this time, because they didn't have the time. "Come on, I've got you."

"Zero!" The Chief's voice boomed through the car. "Zero! What are you doing in there? Get out now!"

"Not without Jude!" was Zero's simple response.

"Get out of there! What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

"Saving the man I love seen as you neglected to do so!" Zero knew he was being harsh but he needed to focus on Jude, and if being slightly cruel meant achieving that then so be it.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" The Chief questioned. "Now get out of there, before it's too late."

"No!"

"Gideon..." Jude's faint voice interrupted the shouting match, followed by a heavy cough. "Gideon, you need to go now."

"I'm not leaving without you." Zero stated again. "If we don't go together, we don't go at all."

Jude looked as if he was going to protest, but when he saw the look on Gideon's face he knew he meant it. Taking a deep breath, Jude nodded. "You'd better catch me then."

Zero didn't have time to understand what Jude meant by that comment, before Jude had pulled the shard of glass from his side. He released a cry of agony as he did, and fresh blood began to pour from the wound. Zero raised his arms as Jude pressed the seatbelt release. He fell like a sack of spanners falling down a hill. Zero caught Jude and laid him across his body. With his good arm, Jude put as much pressure as he could on his side. He could feel the blood oozing out between his fingers.

"Why did you do that?" Zero's voice was strained from the extra weight.

"If the glass got you then we'd definitely doomed." Jude reasoned. "At least this way, only one of us is in definite mortal jeopardy." He smiled then winced as the pain intensified.

"Don't say that. We're both gonna get out of here and be totally fine with some R&R. You hear me?" Jude nodded.

"Okay here we go." Zero began shuffling out of the car. Jude tried to use his right leg as best he could, and it actually helped. But they weren't moving quick enough, and the flames were now beginning to melt to bonnet of the car. They were both sweating from being this close to that much heat.

"Come on lads, we've nearly got you." The Chief hollered to them.

What felt like forever, Jude and Gideon shuffled but by bit, until they were dragged the rest of the way out by the fire crew. The paramedics were being held back due to possibility of the car exploding.

Zero scrambled out and helped Jude stand up. He was barely conscious, but he was too big for Jude to lift. They stumbled quickly away from the car, along with the fire crew. Behind him, Jude could hear a hissing noise, similar to that which fizzy pop makes and he knew the car was about to blow. Without thinking, he knocked Zero onto the floor and lay on top of him just as the car went up in a wave of heat, smoke and debris.

Zero was pinned to the tarmac, so he didn't feel the pressure or heat as badly. But when he went to sit up, he couldn't. Jude was still lying on top of him. He could feel his clothes were slick with blood, but what sacked him the most was Jude's rapid but shallow breathing. He'd watched enough medical dramas with Jude to know that this wasn't a good sign. Although, neither was having a giant gaping wound in your side either. As his mind feared the worst, the pressure on his back subsided as Jude's weight was relieved.

Jude rolled off Zero and lay flat on his back looking up at the clear blue sky, which was now perforated with the plume of black smoke. He felt as light as a feather, as if all his worries and concerns had been washed away. He felt a sting on his side. His eyes swivelled to see Zero's, dirty and beautiful, pushing his hands firmly onto the wound. Jude smiled. Gideon was indeed beautiful. "You're beautiful." He said. Zero's face became strewn with fear. Jude knew what he needed to say, before it was too late. "I love you, Stupid." The last thing he saw was the Gideon's tear stained face when the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Zero sat strangely calm in the waiting area. He was still covered in Jude's blood, but he couldn't find the strength to move. He was frozen. People walked by him, noticing his state, but he didn't notice them. His hands trembled as he waited. Waited for the news he so desperately wanted to hear.

When Jude had said he loved him there and then on the tarmac floor by the burning car, Zero thought he could have died right then. He'd tried to wake him up, but had been unsuccessful. The paramedics worked around him as he held onto Jude's hand, not letting go. That bond was his lifeline. The EMTs almost didn't let him go with Jude in the ambulance, but one look from the Chief was all that was needed to get them to change their minds.

The ride was bumpy and long – or at least, it was to Zero. The paramedics said that the doctors would want to check him out too, but he wasn't really listening. He was just watching Jude's chest rise and fall ever so slightly, making sure the love of his life was alive.

When they'd arrived at the hospital, he was forced to separate from Jude. Letting go of his hand had been the hardest thing both Zero and Gideon had ever done. And when it just hung there, he felt his heart break. But not completely. There was still a chance; still a chance that Jude would still pull through and they could get back to planning the baby's room.

It was then that Zero realised that Jude was his whole life. He was his confidant for the past, his sharer of the present, and his prospect for the future. Without Jude, there was no Zero or Gideon.

And so, there he sat. In a chair, covered in his lover's blood, waiting for the Doctor's to give him the news he needed to hear.

A few hours later, a doctor emerged from the closed double doors. She scanned the room for the man she needed to see. She saw him, sitting like a porcelain doll covered in red, gazing off into the distance. She walked over to him and he snapped out of his trance. The man practically jumped out of his seat and launched himself to meet her.

"How is he Doc? How is Jude?"

Ж Ж Ж

 _Well, if this is heaven it sure is bland_ , Jude thought as his mind came too. _And if it's hell, then it sure does disappoint. Ugh... Zero sure has been a bad and wonderful influence on me... Gideon! Where is he? Where am I?_

He could hear a faint beeping noise in the distance and his while left side hurt. His mind was a little foggy but as he became more and more awake, more and more became clearer. He could still only see darkness, but he could hear more now. The beeping was still there, but there was a sound so much sweeter meeting his eardrums. Someone was humming nearby.

He tried to reach out, touch to that voice and to never let go, but he couldn't quite make it. With one final push of strength, Jude opened his eyes.

And he immediately regretted it. He was blinded by the bright, neon light hanging above his head. _Whoever designed this place was evil_.

His eyes adjusted finally and he managed to turn his head towards the sound. When he saw the culprit, he couldn't help but smile. It was Gideon. He was leaning his head on top of Jude's torso – on the right side – humming softly to himself. His face looked up at Jude, but his eyes were closed. Jude saw him without any stress, without any worry. He looked peaceful.

Not realising how drained he was, Jude pushed through the pain and soreness, raised his arm and stroked the dazed man resting on his side. His love purred in response and Jude couldn't help but giggle.

This made Zero's eyes shoot wide open and him to sit bolt upright. "Jude!" He exclaimed with glee. He leaned down and forcefully gave Jude a hug but only on his right side. "Oh thank God! I've missed you so much! The Doc's said you're surgery went well. They didn't need to remove your spleen, which means that you don't have a higher risk of infection and that you didn't lose a giant sack of blood. They also said you've got some swelling around your left shoulder, but that that was just from it being dislocated and hung upside down for all that time. The Doctor was a really nice lady and she gave me a change of clothes and gave me a check over. I'm fine, by the way, and she also said you'll make a full recovery, as long as you get some R&R. She said she'll also schedule you in for some physiotherapy for your shoulder once you're better." Zero stopped for the first time and took a deep breath. He looked at the confused look on Jude's face. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Jude put his hand atop of Zero's to let him know he meant it. "I'm actually surprised I followed that." He smiled at Zero, and squeezed his hand. "How are you doing?"

Zero smiled, knowing full well what Jude meant. "Better, now that I know for certain you'll be alright." He leaned across gently and placed a soft kiss onto Jude's precious lips. He smiled, when Jude tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, earning a whine from Jude. "Err, no, we're not taking it any further considering your condition and the fact that you're on morphine. I don't want any claims being placed against me."

"The only claims I'll be making will be on you, at home, in our bed." Jude smiled devilishly at Zero. "Or just in our home, anywhere there would do just fine. Better than fine in some places-"

"Okay, that's enough from you." Zero hushed Jude up and the pair giggled. "Wow, you really have no filter when you're high, do you?" Jude raised one eyebrow in response. "Umm, Lionel is doing her best to get back here. She's stuck in Thailand, due to a surprise monsoon, but she's getting the first flight here when it's safe."

"Oh good." Jude responded. He was actually quite tired.

"Hey, thanks for before." Zero added, before Jude could fall asleep again.

Jude turned his head to look Zero straight in the eye. "What?"

"You know, when you pushed me down, and covered me with yourself, right before the car went up into a thousand pieces and ash." Zero squeezed Jude's hand slightly. "I'm still awestruck that you did that for me-"

"Of course I did that for you, Stupid." Jude rolled his eyes. Flipping heck, these drugs did make him loopy. "You pulled me from the car, I pushed you from an explosion." He shrugged his shoulders. "I love you more than you probably realise, more than I probably do. I managed without you for so long that, to me now, that part of my life seems foreign. As if I wasn't the one living it, because the only times I ever feel truly alive are with you. That's never going to change. I love you Gideon, with all of my heart, and I will do forever." As he finished, Jude wiped away a tear that had escaped and rolled down his cheek.

Gideon reached up and held Jude's hand in place for a little while longer. "You've already heard my confession so I'll give you a condensed version. You are everything to me and I love you more than I thought was ever humanly possible. You and I are in whatever this is together. I can't live without you, so let's not go and get ourselves into any more potentially lethal situations. Okay, Stupid?"

"Okay, Stupid." Jude smiled and the pair shared another brief kiss.

When they broke apart, a sated look covered Jude's face as he leaned back against the pillows. An enormous yawn escaped his lips and his eyelids became very heavy.

"You should rest. I'll let you get some sleep." Zero offered and went to leave.

Jude grabbed his hand, incredibly quickly, causing Zero to stop. He turned around and looked at Jude. "You know for two people in it together, I sure am alone in this bed..." Jude knew Zero wouldn't be able to resist a request like that. He slowly slid further over the other side, to make room for the man.

Zero rolled his eyes, but didn't refuse his love's offer. "Fine, but if you are in pain, any pain at all, then I'm up and out fetching a doctor faster than you can say 'serendipity'."

"Ooh," Jude cooed as he snuggled in closer to the man he loved with everything he had. "That's a big word for jock to know." He teased.

"How's about you shut up now, and get some rest." Zero urged.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jude agreed. "But only if you stay with me and get some rest too."

Zero smiled. "I promise I won't go anywhere."

Jude purred in joy at that. He interlocked his right hand with Zero's left, clutching to it, never wanting to let go. He rested his head on Zero's shoulder and he was out light a light.

Zero reached and pulled the blanket over them. He glanced down at his sleeping beauty and smiled. This is right where he wanted to be, by Jude's side, now and forever.


End file.
